


Flush

by MaevesChild



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: Shepard walks into the lounge to find James and Kaidan playing poker.  Kaidan is out of credits, but there's other things to bet on.





	Flush

“I’d deal you in Shepard, but Vega just wiped me out.” Kaidan looked more amused than upset by this development.

Mara Shepard smirked on one corner of her mouth as she sat down anyway. She positioned herself at the end of the table, Kaidan to her right and Vega on her left. She set her left elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand.

“Cowards.”

Vega’s eyebrows shot up. “What now?”

“Everyone knows what happens after you run out of money playing poker.”

“You finish your beer and go home?” Kaidan said, taking a drink from brown bottle on the table beside him. Shepard watched the condensation pool around his fingers and run down the glass like a drop of sweat. She tore her eyes away reluctantly.

“Don’t tell me you never played strip poker at Jump Zero,” Shepard said. She kept her cool and rolled her eyes over to look at Vega. “And you? Hell, you’ll use any excuse to take your shirt off.”

“Ha,” Vegas snorted. “You’d have to beat me first.”

“_Shepard. _ ” Kaidan only said her name but she heard a dozen questions in there. _ Are you serious? You actually played strip poker? Am I turned on or jealous or both? _

“What?” she asked, pretending she didn’t know what he meant. She put her right hand on his forearm. “Why not?” They made eye contact and Shepard grinned despite herself.

“You two will be naked in no time,” Vega said, boasting.

Kaidan replied without looking away. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Vega rolled his eyes and then his shoulders. “You deal.”

* * *

It was less than an hour before they were all nearing the point of indecency. Vega was trouncing them at first, but the more naked Shepard and Kaidan got, the more distracted he became. He stubbornly kept on his shirt and pants, but had lost his boots and socks. Even convinced them to accept his belt for one bad hand.

Shepard had to admit she’d had an outrageous thought when she sauntered over to the table. She loved Kaidan, even more than he probably realized but that didn’t mean she was dead. At least not yet. 

She probably would be dead before this was all over; it was a real miracle she was alive now.

She loved Kaidan. And she _ knew _ him. He wasn’t nearly as reserved as everyone thought he was. She’d asked him once, while they were naked in her shower, if he thought it would be fun to have a threesome.

He loved the idea. Really loved it. He was buried balls deep at the time though, so it was hard to say if he meant it. But from the looks they’d been sharing as the beer went down and the clothes came off, she was beginning to think he was dead serious.

For the last hand, she had her bare foot slid up into his lap, the arch lazily rubbing against his erection. He was down to skivvies. He folded for the last two hands to stay in the game.

Silent communication in furtive glances when Vega wasn’t paying attention was enough for them to make a plan. If they were going to seduce someone into their bed, who better than someone they already trusted with their lives.

And why not? The chances of any of them coming out of this mess alive were slim to none. It was too late to be hesitant about what you wanted. If everyone was in, there wasn’t any point in saying no.

Shepard grinned as she fanned her cards out. “Read ‘em and weep. Flush. All hearts.”

“Dammit.” Vega slammed his hand down on the table.

Kaidan snorted. “Told you she wasn’t bluffing.” 

“Shirt or pants?” Vega asked, grumbling, pushing his chair back from the table.

“Aw,” Shepard said as she leaned away from her winning cards. She hooked her arm over the back of her chair as she turned to Vega. She was down to panties and her tank top, having lost the bra underneath to Kaidan and a sneaky Full House. The movement made the thin fabric pull taut against her skin. She caught Vega staring. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“Mierda,” he swore. 

Vega was a proud man. And sure, he flirted with her, but he was also shy and hesitant when she pressed him. Shepard was going to have to tread carefully. But if she managed to get the Turians and the Krogan to work together, she could make this happen. 

She knew he wanted it; he just didn’t want to mess things up. She got that.

She shot a quick glance at Kaidan as she trailed her foot down his erection and off the chair onto the floor. He didn’t say anything. Didn’t even nod. There was only the smallest quirk on the corner of his mouth. That was enough. 

He was in.

Shepard stood and before Vega could respond; she slipped between his knees and the table and straddled his lap.

“I want the shirt,” she said, putting her palm flat on his chest, her knees tucked up next to his broad thighs. “Let me help.”

“What the hell are you doing Lola?” His eyes got wide and he swallowed nervously. Even so, she could feel his cock twitch against her. “Kaidan is-” He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Kaidan appeared behind her as if on cue and kissed the side of Shepard’s neck. “I’m right here,” he said.

“Holy shit,” Vega muttered. “Are you- I mean, is this-?”

Shepard wanted to laugh, but resisted the urge. Vega might be able to take on a Reaper brute bare handed, but this wasn’t his comfort zone. She also didn’t want to coerce him. Laughing wasn’t the right choice here. She cupped her hand against the solid thickness of his neck.

“_James. _” He closed his eyes and took a long breath. He opened them again and looked at her. “No pressure. But who knows what will happen tomorrow.” Shepard shrugged one shoulder. “Might as well live while you’ve got the chance.”

He was shaking a little.

“I mean,” he stammered. “I want to. Believe me, I do.”

“Hey,” Kaidan added, his hand in the middle of her shoulder blades but careful not to touch Vega without an invitation. “Only what you’re comfortable with.”

“We’ll go slow,” Shepard added.

“I’ve never,” Vega started. “I mean, I _ have _ but not like this. Not with _ Commander Shepard. _”

Shepard put a hand on either side of his face. “Say the word, and everything will stop, no questions.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

She leaned in toward him. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes looking back and forth between Shepard and Kaidan. “What the hell.”

He kissed her. 

Being kissed by James Vega was more like getting hit by a skycar than a display of affection, but she was okay with it. Kaidan gave up on the pretense and pressed his body against her back, fingers on her collarbones. 

Shepard found the hem of Vega’s shirt by touch and tugged upwards, pulling the thin grey fabric until it was bunched up under his arms. She pulled away, yanking the shirt up over his arms. About half way up, Kaidan grabbed and helped the rest of the way along those ridiculously hard forearms. Shepard watched, rapt, as Kaidan’s fingers deliberately skimmed over the ridges and bulges of those arms. James watched too, more carefully than Shepard expected. She felt his thighs tense underneath her.

Shepard glanced at Kaidan over her shoulder, but he didn’t see her. He was busy looking at James. She thought she was going to need to hold this whole event together, but this was better.

Even so, she wasn’t going to let either of them forget about her for long. 

She rolled her hips and that got Vega’s attention fast. Once his arms were free from his shirt, now flung somewhere haphazardly across the room, he dug his fingers in the meat of her hips. He yanked her tight against him.

He was hard everywhere.

“Fuck,” Shepard muttered. Without a hint of effort, Vega got to his feet, taking her with him, still wrapped around his waist. The table shifted as he pushed them against it. Kaidan side stepped out of the way so James could get Shepard’s ass up on to the green felt. He got his hands into the low neck of her tank top. He hesitated. 

Shepard bit her lip and nodded.

Vega tore the fabric like wet paper.

Somebody gasped and Shepard wasn’t even sure who it was. The big hands immediately palming her breasts definitely belonged to James though. The tongue in her mouth was Kaidan, confident and familiar. He kissed along her cheekbone to her ear.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to watch him fuck you.”

It was hard to breathe.

James replaced his big hands with his mouth, broad tongue pressed hard against her nipple. Shepard sucked in a breath between her teeth. Kaidan managed to get himself half on the table behind her so she could lean against him. That freed up her hands to grab the waist of Vega’s pants. She tried to yank him closer and instead the button popped open and the fly unzipped halfway. 

“Oops,” she chuckled.

She felt teeth against her nipple. She glanced down and made eye contact with James, who grinned to show her the gentle pinch of his teeth on her skin. He winked and seemed to think he had the upper hand. At least until she got her hands into his pants and pressed the palm of her hand against the length of his cock.

He lost his grip and hissed, involuntarily jerking his hips forward. Shepard swiveled her wrist and grabbed him, separated from skin by his skivvies. Still, she got her fingers tucked around the hard shaft of his cock and stroked him. 

“Shepard,” he grunted. “Fuck.”

“You better.”

James laughed but then frowned when Kaidan bit her ear lobe.

“Amigo, you ok with this?” James asked.

Kaidan moved his hand from Shepard’s ribs to Vega’s bicep. “I can’t wait.”

“Oh,” Vega muttered. “You wanna watch.”

“For now.” Kaidan smirked.

“Damn, well then it’s time for the show.” As if he didn’t want to risk losing his nerve, James got his cock out, letting Shepard guide him forward. She followed his lead, moving her panties out of the way and hooking one of her heels on the edge of the poker table.

Kaidan's fingers were still gripping Vega’s arm as the head of his cock slicked against Shepard.

“That’s it,” Kaidan said, voice hardly a whisper. His fingers tightened on Vega’s bicep. 

Shepard clutched at Vega’s shoulders, her back still supported against Kaidan’s chest. Hips shifted forward. Vega's cock slipped inside her, dragging with agonizing slowness over her overheated skin. She heard Kaidan’s sharp intake of breath, the crack of Vega’s shoulders as he rolled them, trying to keep control. Then he tucked up against her, his face in her neck between her face and Kaidan’s.

She could hear Kaidan whispering to him, but her brain didn’t register what he was saying. All she knew was that the more Kaidan’s voice went on, the more Vega’s thighs tensed, the harder he was pushing his cock into her.

No one moved, only her fingers digging into those meaty shoulders. Kaidan was still whispering into his ear.

“_Goddamn pendejo, _ stop it or the show will be over before it starts.”

Kaidan chuckled darkly. “I better shut up and let you fuck her then.”

Shepard tilted her hips up. “Yeah, you better.”

“That an order, Commander?” Vega asked. For a heartbeat she worried he was having second thoughts, but the smirk and pulse from his cock shook that.

“If it has to be.” She grinned; wrapped her leg around him.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Vega rolled his hips, the fine muscles in his ass shifting against her calf. She used her heel to spur him forward. He set a slow, languid rhythm at first, rocking his hips and pausing to grind against her.

Kaidan’s breath in her ears was speeding up. She felt him squirm and looked over as he got his cock out. He slowly began to stroke himself.

Shepard bit her lip.

Vega was breathless, but kept that slow, steady movement. He looked from Kaidan to Shepard and leaned in to kiss her again, on the mouth and down her neck. One hand slipped from her hip to tuck between them. His thumb found her clit and pressed hard. Her thighs trembled helplessly.

Kaidan made a low sound in the back of his throat. “That’s it,” he said, breathing hard. 

James started moving faster, thumb making long, slow strokes counterpoint to his cock. No words left from any of them, just the sounds of damp flesh, fast breathing, blood pulsing in their ears. A vein stood out on Vega’s forehead. Kaidan bit at the cord of muscle between Shepard’s shoulder and her neck. The chair behind them made a shuttering metal creak as the feet pushed back over the slick metal tiles of the floor.

Shepard didn’t say anything coherent, but groaned, whimpered. She tried to keep quiet, but couldn’t. It spurred them both; Vega’s face was red. Kaidan’s teeth dug in.

“Don’t stop,” she begged. “I’m almost-”

“Oh _ fuck_.” Kaidan. His body went rigid behind Shepard. She turned her face in time to see him shudder, orgasm overtaking him despite his best intentions to hold on. He kissed her hard, wrapping his hand around her neck to keep her close. The pounding of Vega’s thrusts intensified until he couldn’t hang on.

She turned back to him. He was watching, watching back and forth from his fingers working her to Kaidan kissing her. He met her eyes and said nothing, but made an unintelligible sound. His eyes squeezed shut.

Kaidan’s voice whispered in her ear. “Come on baby, come for him.” He nipped her earlobe again. “Come for me.”

One hand on Vega’s shoulder, one grabbing Kaidan’s knee; Shepard arched her back. She pushed her entire body hard against Vega’s hand, his hips. He struggled, but stayed still long enough for her to grind herself against him. She made a long, low sound, cords on her neck straining.

“Dios mío,” James grunted, his head falling forward onto Shepard’s shoulder. His whole body shuddered; he held his breath. “_Carajo, _Shepard. Me estás matando!”

They stayed that way for a while, mingled breathing fast and hard. Vega relaxed, his shoulders slumping against her. He sighed contentedly.

Shepard chuckled, still trying to catch her breath. “I have no idea what you said, but I liked it.”

His head lolled against her shoulder. He kissed the side of her neck.

“I can’t believe this just happened.”

Kaidan laughed and put his hand on Vega’s back. “That’s how I feel every time.”

“Hey Vega,” Shepard said. He lifted his head to look at her. She cupped the back of his head and kissed him on the mouth. She smirked as she pulled away and met his eyes. “It’s your turn to deal.”


End file.
